Sebuah Penyesalan
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Menjadi makhluk abadi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun ketika gadis itu datang, ada mewarnai hidupnya. Meski kemudian keputusan yang ia ambil salah besar dan Naruto harus menanggung sesal seumur hidupnya. Dipublikasi ulang di wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Senja bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan. Aku mematung menatapnya. Tak selang berapa lama ketika air mataku kembali menetes. Dan tetesan itu terselangkup rintik hujan yang mendadak turun. Mungkin hal yang ganjil bagi setiap manusia normal, sebab ketika cuaca cerah dan matahari bersinar terang, tiba-tiba turun hujan. Namun tidak bagiku, hal ini terlalu lasak. Ketika aku menangis, langit pun mengamini. Air mataku dan air matanya menjadi dua hal yang tak terjeda.

Aku memejam, menarik napas melewati paru-paru. Segala memori dan kenangan tentang sosoknya memutar dalam relung ingatanku. Manis, pahit dan semuanya. Aku tersenyum kemudian menangis, sudut bibirku tertarik dan bergerak seiring emosi hatiku yang tertuang. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga ku membuka mata. Ku tatap batu nisan di hadapanku dengan nyalang. Sebaris nama terukir padanya, mengantar mulut dan benakku mengeja. Sangkala yang sama ketika jemariku merunut deretan abjad di atasnya.

"Jiraiya," lirihku.

Kakek tua yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan menemaniku. Pendekar mesum yang selalu mengajarkan intisari kehidupan kepadaku. Aku mematri senyum tulus selama beberapa saat sampai pada menit di mana aku berhenti. Aku memasang wajah tegas dan mendekritkan sebuah janji di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan apa pun lagi dengan manusia normal."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sebuah cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah komik kosong dari halaman fb Acela Nur Pricilia

* * *

 _Plotted by_

 **SiHitam**

.

 _Written by_

 **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sebuah Penyesalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namaku. Lahir di desa Konoha, dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Orang-orang menyebutku beruntung sebab dalam diriku bernaung seekor monster abadi. Monster rubah ekor sembilan yang membawaku pada kedaiman. Aku tidak mengerti pada awalnya, hanya tawa gembira yang kusunggingkan ketika mereka memandangku takjub. Aku bangga dan bahagia, tidak semua manusia terpilih sepertiku. Namun pada suatu ketika, pada suatu waktu, sebuah kenyataan menamparku. Bahwa hidup dalam kekekalan sama sekali tak seindah yang mereka dan diriku bayangkan.

Ketika itu aku dan kedua orang tuaku berkendara kereta kuda menuju kota untuk menjual hasil pertanian. Melewati jalan yang hanya seluas satu badan kereta. Bebatuan kecil sempat menghambat langkah kami. Saat itulah tiba-tiba kilat menyambar, hujan turun tanpa aba-aba. Kuda yang menarik kereta mendadak gelisah, kemudian mengamuk. Berlari kencang tanpa tahu licinnya jalanan. Hingga naas, kuda tergelincir membawa kereta dan kami yang berada di dalamnya tertarik ke dalam jurang.

Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku, tapi tidak denganku. Aku terdera kebingungan. Di satu sisi aku menangis karena ternyata masih ada kehidupan dalam diriku, dan di sisi lain aku menangis sebab hal yang mustahil seorang manusia mampu bertahan dari sakaratul maut semacam itu.

Sejak saat itu aku hidup seorang diri. Memiliki umur abadi membuatku mampu menyaksikan segala bentuk perubahan di dunia, termasuk perubahan watak khalayak manusia yang hidup di atasnya.

Sejak kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi panutanku dalam sekian tahun terakhir, Jiraiya, aku tak mau lagi bergaul dengan manusia. Tidak untuk menjalin hubungan dekat. Jiraiya bukan yang pertama tetapi _kan_ menjadi yang terakhir, itu sumpah yang kuucap kepada diri sendiri. Aku menjadi sosok manusia penyendiri. Menetap dalam sebuah gua tua di ujung hutan, jauh dari pusat peradaban dan memilih hidup dari kekayaan yang alam ini sajikan. Primitif, seperti itulah. Namun aku tidak peduli, yang penting adalah bagaimana aku menjalani sisa napasku yang tak mampu lagi kuhitung. Bagaimana aku menjalani tiap masa yang Dewa berikan yang tak mampu lagi kulafal.

Mati?

Sekali waktu aku acap berusaha, untuk mencabut saja karunia yang Dewa berikan. Bekerja menemukan cara untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Namun, di tiap upaya, aku menyerah. Sebab hanya kesakitan yang kurasa tanpa memberikan apa yang kuharapkan.

Tahun demi tahun, melewati dekade demi dekade, hidupku berubah. Perubahan terpaksa sebagai akibat perubahan dan kemajuan zaman. Aku mengikuti perlahan, meski cara kuno masih tidak kutinggalkan. Dunia zaman sekarang begitu keji, gedung-gedung dibangun menjulang dengan membabat habis pepohonan dan hutan tempatku tinggal dulu. Hewan-hewan yang hidup sejak zamanku dulu diburu dan dijual untuk menghasilkan uang bagi saku pribadi. Pemerintahan kian keji, kebobrokan masa cukup digambarkan olehnya. Perilaku manusia pada zaman ini sungguh memilukan. Berlomba-lomba mengejar kekayaan dan kejayaan diri. Lupakah mereka bahwa mereka hanya makhluk fana? Yang suatu saat akan mati dan meninggalkan apa yang mereka perjuangkan kini?

Aku tersenyum, miris tepatnya. Kupandangi seekor ikan yang menggelepar menuntut kebebasan dari tusukan kail. Aku beruntung masih ada sungai yang bersih dan penuh dengan ikan untuk kupancing, kendati ini satu-satunya. Aku membawa ikan itu ke rumah dan membakarnya di kebun belakang rumah. Duduk termenung sembari menunggu masak. Sampai telingaku menegak, mendengar suara tangisan dari arah sungai. Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa mendengar suara yang bahkan jauh di bawah desibel arus sungai. Lagi-lagi ini tentang karunia yang Dewa berikan.

Aku berjalan cepat, mata biruku membulat. Kutatap penyebab suara tangisan itu. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut biru gelap, duduk meringkuk. Bajunya kotor dan berantakan, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku mendekatinya, berjongkok di hadapannya.

" _Hei_ ," sapaku.

Gadis itu mendongak. Alis tipis yang indah itu bertaut, semacam ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat."

Sejenak kuabaikan tentang kebenaran diriku yang seorang tak acuh dan tak peduli. Aku mendekatinya. Mata ametis yang seketika mengambil kesadaran dalam diriku. Aku terpesona, sebelum sang gadis berteriak teredam.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku tersentak. Kutarik tubuhku menjauh. Lantas tersenyum, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto," ujarku seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, gamang jelas menghantam pikirannya. Namun kemudian, ia pun menyambut tanganku.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Teriakan membahana ke seluruh penjuru rumah dan pekarangan. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berlari kencang meninggalkannya. Gadis yang telah beranjak menjadi remaja itu, mengejarku dengan amarah menggebu, rona merah pekat menutupi wajah marah dan malu. Membawa sapu yang diarahkan padaku, ia kembali berteriak.

"Kembali kemari kau, dasar Kuning Mesum!"

Aku tertawa jahil. Masih bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ketika Hinata selesai mandi dan menyadari ada aku di dekatnya, mengintip melalui celah dinding kayu yang menutup kamar mandi.

Sampai aku merasa lelah. Kulirik ke belakang, sepertinya Hinata juga kelelahan hingga tak mengejarku lagi. Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan, kurebahkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan tepi sungai. Lagi-lagi aku bersyukur, sungai ini masih asri. Mungkin sebab letaknya di pelosok hingga para manusia enggan menjejakkan kakinya di sini. Pun segala jenis tanaman yang ada di sini, membuatku menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma dedaunan basah. Pejaman mataku cukup tenang dengan suasana seasri ini mengelilingi.

Bahagia rasanya. Aku menghabiskan waktu selama ini bersama Hinata. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami, ia menjadi gadis yang baik. Selalu membantu pekerjaan rumahku, jika tempat tinggal sederhanaku bisa disebut rumah, dan mengolah makanan mentah yang kupungut dari hutan dekat sungai menjadi makanan yang cukup membuat lidahku bereaksi. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan semua pengetahuan tentang itu. Mungkin selama perjalanannya ke kota ia berinteraksi dengan manusia lain.

Aku bahkan nyaris lupa jika sebenarnya aku adalah makhluk abadi. Berkebalikan dengan Hinata yang seorang manusia biasa. Aku nyaris lupa bahwa suatu saat nanti Hinata pasti akan meninggalkanku, sama seperti Jiraiya dan orang-orang lain sebelumnya. Dan kala mengingat kenyataan itu, pipiku bagai ditampar keras. Aku menitikkan air mata tanpa sadar. Bayangan tentang Hinata yang akan meninggalkanku membuatku ketakutan.

Mengapa?

Sedalam inikah perasaanku kepadanya? Tidak, tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan semacam ini kepada manusia biasa. Aku tak sanggup jika suatu saat harus meruntuhkan perasaanku kembali. Tidak.

Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri. Jiraiya, 100 tahun yang lalu adalah yang terakhir. Aku bangkit berdiri tepat saat suara sopran Hinata terdengar di telingaku.

"Kena kau!"

Aku mengabaikannya. Berjalan meninggalkan sosok gadis yang kini tengah kebingungan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu mengejarku dengan langkah kecilnya.

" _Hei_ , kenapa kau marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah bukan?"

Raut datarku pias seketika, aku memaksakan senyuman lebar yang terlihat kaku.

" _Hahahaha_ ... maaf Hinata, aku hanya menipumu _hahahaha_ ..."

Dan menanggalkan seluruh kekhawatiranku aku berlari menjauh dari Hinata, memberikan umpan ejekan padanya agar ia tetap mengejarku. Sembari perlahan membangun tirai baja melingkupi hati dan perasaanku.

Tirai yang tanpa kusadari semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

Aku membulatkan mata biruku. Gemetar tangan kekarku membuat meja tempatnya bertumpu ikut bergetar. Panas dan dingin menjalar, seiring dengan rambatan gelombang rasa yang enggan kumengerti.

Kubagi tatapan tajam kendati irisku nanar. Wanita cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan di pangkuan ia remas bersamaan.

Hening sejenak, mengizinkan sepoi angin untuk menyapa melalui jendela yang terbuka. Helaian kuningku yang memanjang bergerak pelan. Pun rambut biru tuanya yang melambai, mengantar harum sabun pencuci rambutnya ke indra penciumanku. Entah mengapa, aroma itu membuat setiap bulu halus di permukaan epidermisku menegak. Sensasi hangat yang tak sepenuhnya asing juga melajur.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto- _kun_."

Lirih tapi bagai halilintar yang ujungnya menyengat selaput pendengaran. Aku bergeming, sejeda kemudian menghembuskan napas pasrah. Kupejam mataku, kupaksakan dionsefalon bekerja.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tegasku.

Tak ada pergerakan, malam yang tenang kian membisu. Gadis itu tetap berada dalam duduknya, tanpa menengadah. Pun aku yang tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatapnya. Aku merasa bersalah, tetapi tetap pada pendirian. Aku tidak boleh memiliki rasa khusus apa pun kepada siapa pun. Mengingat entitasku yang abadi sementara para manusia itu adalah fana.

Aku pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tak dapat kubaca apa yang tengah ia rasakan lantaran aku menutup semua pintu hati dan perasaanku.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku.

Keesokan harinya aku sengaja bangun lebih awal, pergi ke hutan dan mencari mangsa untuk kumakan. Sengaja aku tidak membangunkan Hinata. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Jujur saja aku masih menyimpan rasa bersalah dan bukan tidak mungkin Hinata juga membenciku sebab hal itu.

Tengah hari baru aku kembali ke rumah. Dan aku dikejutkan oleh suara ramah seorang wanita yang teramat kukenal.

"Selamat datang ..."

Kulihat Hinata menyambutku pulang. Dahiku berkernyit heran, gadis itu bersikap biasa saja, seakan tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi malam tadi. Aku tersenyum kikuk, antara bingung harus berbuat apa dan rasa bersalah yang hinggap karena telah berburuk sangka pada Hinata.

"A-aku membawa ikan, lihatlah," seruku berusaha menyeka keganjilan.

Hinata berteriak gembira dan mengambil ikan yang kubawa. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tak selang berapa lama pandanganku menyendu.

Sejak malam itu tak sekali pun Hinata menunjukkan perubahan sikap. Ia tetap berlaku seperti biasa. Kami bercanda, kami menjalani hidup bersama seperti biasanya.

Aku bahagia, di satu sisi, sebab di sisi lain ada sesuatu yang menggelitik benak. Perasaan yang sedikit demi sedikit merangkak, menempel pada tirai baja yang kubangun dan menempel padanya. Bagai sebuah upaya untuk meretakkan tirai itu perlahan.

Namun lagi-lagi aku keras kepala. Kutepis pemikiran itu dengan tegas. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku tidak mau perasaanku hancur kembali.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_."

Aku menoleh mendengar suara lirih itu. Tampak olehku sosok yang bertahun-tahun menemani hidupku. Wajahnya tetap cantik meski keriput mulai menghiasi kulit. Rambut panjangnya tetap indah dan rapi meski telah memutih. Senyumnya sama sekali tak berubah kendati gigi-giginya sudah tiada lagi.

Aku berjalan dengan tubuh kekarku menghampiri ia yang terbaring di atas ranjang kayu. Kusentuh tangan kurusnya dan kucium.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum. Mendadak bulir air mata menetes di sudut matanya. Hatiku nyeri, aku bergegas mengusapnya. Aku tak sudi air suci itu menyentuh tempat lain selain pada kulitku. Aku memandangnya sendu.

"Jangan bersedih," ujar Hinata seraya mengusap pipiku.

Wanita itu tetap tersenyum. Padahal aku tahu kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuh lemah dan menua itu mulai dihinggapi berbagai penyakit yang oleh dokter Sasuke disebut sebagai "penyakit orang tua". Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemampuanku tak sampai melebihi Dewa untuk menghilangkan penyakit Hinata dan membuatnya kembali sehat. Aku meremas dadaku. Sesak rasanya. Inginku membawa tubuh itu untuk melebur bersamaku agar kami tak lagi terpisahkan.

"Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Hadapilah setiap tantangan yang silih berganti di sisa umurmu. Jangan pernah bersedih sebab aku benci melihatmu bersedih. Bahagialah selalu, Naruto- _kun_."

Terbata ucapan itu bagi telingaku. Mencipta gemetar di sekujur tubuhku. Kurasakan hangat tangan keriput Hinata mengelus setiap inci rahangku. Aku memejamkan mata, sebelum kembali membukanya dan melihat Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang sama menemaniku tiga perempat abad terakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Satu jeda sepanjang satu detik, mata dengan iris pias indah itu menutup. Dan tangan keriput itu jatuh terkulai. Menandakan habisnya batas umur yang Dewa berikan pada Hinata.

Aku terdiam kaku. Bergeming dalam perasaan kosong selama berjam-jam di depan jasad Hinata. Aku tak mengerti. Rasanya sakit dada ini, bak dihantam dengan batu besar berkali-kali. Ada perasaan lain pula yang tak kumengerti. Atau mungkin aku mengenal tetapi tak lagi memiliki ingatan tentangnya, sebab bertahun-tahun lalu perasaan itu sengaja kutanggalkan hingga tak bersisa.

Tanpa sadar, bagai mayat hidup yang berjalan, aku mengubur jasad Hinata di bawah pohon besar tempat aku pertama kali menemukannya. Setelah sempurna tubuh itu tertutup tanah, tiba-tiba air turun dari sudut mataku. Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, hingga tak terbendung lagi. Aku tidak percaya. Aku menangis.

Dan tangisan ini kuyakin berbeda dengan tangisanku ketika ditinggalkan orang-orang sebelum Hinata. Tangisanku kali ini benar-benar membawa kesakitan yang luar biasa pada hatiku. Ibarat hati yang lunak itu teriris sembilu lantas tertabur garam.

Perih

Gelombang penyesalan mendadak menyeruak. Memenuhi tiap rongga tubuh dan mencapai titik puncak di dada. Aku semakin menggugu. Isakku kian melantang. Dan aku berteriak.

" _Arrghhhhhhhhhhh!_ "

Sakit

Nyeri

Kucengkeram tanah di samping pemakaman Hinata. Kujatuhkan dahiku pada lapis cokelatnya. Kuabaikan air mata yang mulai membuat tanah itu basah.

Detik yang sama ketika kurasakan tetesan air dari langit menyentuhku. Perlahan kemudian menjadi deras. Seakan sengaja mengguyurku dengan segenap perasaan yang langit miliki. Bagai hardikan dari Dewa sebab aku telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus seorang wanita.

Ya

Aku mengakuinya kini.

Aku mencintai Hinata.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

Dan aku menyesal tidak mau membalas perasaan Hinata dulu, ketika ia masih hidup.

Tangisku tak mereda, selaras dengan hujan yang tak jua reda. Guntur bersahutan memaksaku untuk membuka mata dan menyadari sesuatu.

Seluruh hidupku _kan_ selalu dirundung sesal sebab tak sempat mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku pada wanita yang kucintai,

Hyuuga Hinata.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Pak Tua?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk saja, menjadi kausa kebingungan bagi yang muda.

"Kau yakin?" ulang pemuda berambut seperti daun nanas itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Shikadai."

Shikadai mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah pria tua itu berbaring. Diliriknya tubuh renta itu dengan melas.

"Kau mau minum ini?"

Shikadai menyodorkan sekaleng soda yang langsung ditolak oleh pria tua.

" _Hahahaha_ ... jangan bercanda dengan pria tua ini, Shikadai."

Shikadai mengendikkan bahu dan meminum soda tersebut.

"Shikadai."

" _Hmm_?"

"Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

" _Hah_?"

Pria tua itu tertawa, "Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri atau berusaha menutupinya, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Seperti dirimu yang menyesal selama seribu tahun lamanya?"

Pria tua tersenyum. Mata birunya masih secerah mentari kendati gurat tua jelas membingkai. Pandangannya menerawang, pada sosok seorang wanita cantik dalam benaknya.

"Aku terkejut kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku telah hidup ribuan tahun."

Kembali Shikadai mengendikkan bahu, menenggak sodanya hingga tak bersisa, dan membuang kaleng soda itu ke tempat sampah di seberang jalan.

"Yang aku tahu kau tak pernah berbohong, maka aku percaya apa pun kata-katamu meski itu mustahil bagi akal sehatku."

Pria tua kembali tersenyum, "Jangan sedih ketika aku pergi nanti," lanjutnya.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?"

Shikadai bingung ketika pria itu menatapnya sendu.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Shikadai. Itu mengurangi beban hidupku yang penuh penyesalan selama 1000 tahun ini. Meski aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti."

"Hinata?" celetuk Shikadai

Helaan napas pria tua terdengar. Lantas ia mengangguk.

"Ingat pesanku tadi ya."

" _Hahh_? Memangnya kau mau ke mana _sih_ Pak Tua?"

"Waktuku sepertinya sudah habis."

Air mata menetes di pelupuk Pak Tua. Kendati hanya setetes tetapi cukup memerikan segala penyesalan di sisa umurnya. Harapan terucap dalam hati, agar Dewa mengabulkan inginnya untuk kembali bertemu dengan sang kekasih hati. Tak berapa lama hingga mata pria tua memejam. Shikadai menatap datar wajah tua itu sebelum melirik pangkal lehernya yang sudah tak lagi bergerak.

"Merepotkan," desah Shikadai.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Sebuah cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah komik kosong dari halaman fb Acela Nur Pricilia.

Nama-nama asing yang ada di cerita ini diambil dari mitologi agama Shinto, meski penempatannya tidak sepenuhnya tepat.

* * *

 _Plotted by_

 **SiHitam**

.

 _Written by_

 **ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sebuah Penyesalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku mengabaikan panggilan kawan-kawan untuk bercengkerama di taman Takamagahara. Bukan aku sombong, tetapi memang kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak bebas. Aku berjalan cepat sembari menatap ceruk langit yang kian mewarna jingga. Lirikan ametisku lantas berkelana. Cahaya mentari yang mulai pudar terganti oleh pucatnya sinar bulan. Kendati dari sini terlihat sama, pancarannya benar berbeda. Aku tersenyum.

Sudah waktunya aku mengunjungi kuil utama. Menyampaikan sesembahan yang manusia berikan kepada Ame no Minaka Nushi no Mikoto, pemimpin dari _Sanshin Zoka_. Segala pernik kutopang dengan anggota tubuhku. Kedua tangan tidak mampu menampung, aku bahkan menggunakan kesembilan ekorku untuk membawanya. Tugas seperti ini terkadang berat. Apalagi dalam musim yang sedang tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa waktu ini Amenominakanushi sedang memiliki perasaan dan pikiran yang tidak bisa kutebak. Bukan berarti biasanya aku mampu menebak isi benak sang Androgini, melainkan wajah yang senantiasa memancarkan kesucian dan memerikan ketenangan mendadak kecut.

Aku membuka pintu menuju kuil utama. Aroma menyegarkan langsung menyerang penciumanku. Aroma yang pada jeda selanjutnya mengalir menuju tiap sel dalam tubuhku dan membuatku tenang.

Kutatap _dzat_ yang berdiri gagah di singgasananya. Ia tampak terpaku pada gumpalan asap bening di hadapan, di mana berbagai bayangan bergerak bak lukisan ajaib. Seluruh gambaran tentang dunia manusia yang sedang ia lindungi.

Aku tahu, ia menyadari keberadaanku, tentu saja. Hati-hati kuletakkan persembahan dari para manusia untuknya ke atas cawan emas lebar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sedetik lalu wujudku berubah, bulu menghilang tergantikan oleh kulit halus, ekor sembilan tertarik masuk, kedua kaki belakang menjadi sepasang kaki manusia serta kedua kaki depan menjadi sepasang tangan ramping. Aku berdiri tegak, rambut panjang berwarna biru tua menjuntai hingga ke balik punggungku. Aku berganti wujud, dari sosok rubah berekor sembilan menjadi seorang wanita berparas cantik. Lantas aku duduk dengan melipat kedua kaki ke belakang dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kitsune, pelayan dewa," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gumpalan bola asap.

"Hamba, Yang Mulia," jawabku tenang.

Ya, aku adalah Kitsune sang pelayan dewa, Ame no Minaka Nushi Sang Dewa Utama.

"Apa kau membawa persembahan yang banyak?"

Aku tersenyum. Ini rupanya yang menjadi beban pikir sang dewa.

"Lebih banyak dari malam purnama lalu, Yang Mulia."

Mungkin hanya perasaanku tetapi aku mendengar desahan napas lega darinya. Sudah berapa purnama ini, aku lupa tepatnya, Dia tampak bermuram durja. Kudengar ada sedikit perselisihan antara dirinya dengan Takami Musubi no Mikoto dan Kami Musubi no Mikoto, dua _Sanshin Zoka_ yang lain. Perselisihan yang mencipta berkurangnya persembahan manusia terhadap Sang Androgini. Yang artinya, berkurang pula kepercayaan para manusia kepadanya.

Ia berbalik, aku dapat melihat pantulan wujud indahnya dari lantai bening yang aku duduki. Sejenak aku mendongak.

"Kemarilah!" perintahnya.

Aku menurut. Perlahan melangkah menyeka jarak untuk mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di belakang dirinya tetapi masih bisa melihat ke arah lukisan bergerak. Jemarinya, jika boleh kukatakan begitu, menunjuk ke satu titik. Titik yang lambat laun membesar dan membentuk bayangan seekor Kitsune jantan. Aku membelalakkan mata, tidak memercayai penglihatanku. Kupejam erat mataku dan kubuka kembali, berharap aku hanya salah melihat.

Di titik yang sama, seorang manusia tampan tengah duduk bersimpuh. Bahu lebarnya bergetar hebat. Meski aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, aku yakin ia tengah menangis.

"Mungkinkah ...," gantungku.

Sang Androgini mengangguk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Yang dulu kau saksikan sebagai jiwa kecil tempat bersemayam Kurama."

Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Aku mengenal Kurama. Makhluk yang sejenis dengan diriku. Yang membedakan kami adalah, bahwa aku malaikat pelayan dewa sedang dia iblis yang selalu menentang kehendak dewa. Aku mengingat sosok itu selalu menatap dewa dengan mata merah menyala dan amarah meluap. Hingga pada satu masa, dewa benar-benar marah dan menghukumnya. Memenjarakan ia dalam tubuh manusia. Uzumaki Naruto, manusia malang yang menjadi pilihan Ame no Minaka Nushi sebagai media untuk memenjarakan Kurama.

Saat itu aku hendak menentang keputusan dewa karena merasa kasihan pada manusia tak bersalah itu. Hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lakukan sebab takdir membawaku untuk selalu menurut pada dewa. Benarkah?

Awalnya aku sempat mengejek diri sendiri karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan manusia fana yang akan segera menjadi abadi itu. Sejak kelahiran hingga usia remaja, Naruto tampak menikmati perannya sebagai manusia istimewa. Manusia yang tak pernah mengalami luka dan sakit, tentu saja, sebab Kurama tak akan membiarkan penjaranya menjadi rusak. Aku selalu tersenyum kagum menatap Naruto yang selalu ceria.

Namun, sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto mulai berubah. Manusia itu putus asa, menjadi pribadi yang murung acap waktu. Seperti menyesali telah terlahir istimewa sehingga harus mengalami kesedihan ditinggal oleh orang yang amat ia cintai. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, Naruto yang terpaksa menjalani hidup abadi, harus terus menerus dihantam oleh perasaan gundah bernama kehilangan. Tahun demi tahun, dekade demi dekade, abad demi abad, Naruto lalui dalam penderitaan.

Tubuhku bergetar setiap saat melihat kehidupan Naruto. Tanpa sadar pipiku selalu basah oleh air mata ketika menikmati cerita hidupnya. Aku merasa kasihan. Dan sekarang, ketika sebuah suara lirih kudengar,

"Jiraiya ..."

aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Yang Mulia," lirihku.

Ame no Minaka Nushi menoleh kepadaku. Tampaknya ia mengerti kekacauan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Ia mengenal pelayannya dengan baik. Pelayan yang selalu setia, pelayan yang kerap meluangkan waktu untuk melihat lukisan keadaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto melalui celah pintu kuil utama.

Ame no Minaka Nushi mengetahui benar aku memberi perhatian penuh pada sosok manusia itu. Dan _dzat_ itu tersenyum dengan mata memicing.

"Ada apa, Kitsune?"

"Izinkan Hamba turun ke bumi."

Walaupun mata sang dewa mengekspresikan terkejut, aku paham bahwa itu hanyalah kepura-puraannya. Dia Mahatahu, bukan?

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menolongnya."

"Dalam hal?"

"Setidaknya agar ia tidak putus asa dalam menjalani kehidupannya."

Sang dewa terdiam, ia menatap bergantian padaku dan lukisan bergerak itu. Lantas pada jeda berikutnya ia mengangguk.

"Asal kau mau menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu."

Tiba-tiba seluruh sel tubuhku menegak, aku merasa dingin dan ketakutan. Takut-takut aku menatap sang dewa.

"A-apa itu, Yang Mulia?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Sang Androgini berjalan menuruni singgasananya. Pandangannya masih belum terlepas dari sosok Naruto.

"Pertama, kau tidak bisa turun ke bumi dalam wujud malaikat."

Aku terdiam sebelum berucap, "maksudnya?"

"Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia."

Aku terkejut tetapi hanya sesaat. Sudah pasti begitu lebih baik, aku bisa membaur dengan peradaban makhluk bumi jika aku berwujud manusia, dan tentu saja aku bisa membantu Naruto jika aku adalah seorang manusia. Apa jadinya jika para manusia tahu ada malaikat yang turun ke bumi, dan lebih berbahaya lagi jika Kurama mengetahui siapa aku.

"Hamba bersedia."

"Kedua, selama kau menjadi manusia, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak akan ingat bahwa kau adalah pelayan dewa, kau tidak akan ingat bahwa kau meminta kepadaku untuk diturunkan ke bumi, kau tidak akan ingat apa pun. Kecuali, sebuah keinginan bahwa kau ingin membantu dan membahagiakan Uzumaki Naruto, itu yang tersisa dalam dirimu nanti."

Aku berusaha meresapi kalimat dari Sang Bijak, dan aku paham. Intinya aku akan benar-benar berlaku seperti manusia bumi pada umumnya. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Hamba bersedia, Yang Mulia."

"Terakhir,"

Masih ada lagi ya? Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Permintaanmu ini akan menimbulkan efek yang teramat besar."

Ame no Minaka Nushi bergeming, seakan ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Mungkin memang sudah saatnya," lirihnya.

Aku masih bingung tidak mampu memahami apa yang ia katakan. Namun aku memilih diam.

"Meskipun aku adalah dewa, aku tidak bisa seenaknya berbuat sesuatu. Melepasmu ke bumi adalah hal yang melanggar ketentuanku sendiri. Aku mengabulkan keinginanmu dengan tebusan waktu penahanan Kurama."

Aku tercengang. Batinku bertanya lagi apa maksudnya.

"Setelah masamu sebagai manusia usai, kau akan mati dan kembali menjadi pelayanku. Namun kau menghilangkan segel pengikat Kurama dalam jiwa Uzumaki Naruto."

Sepertinya aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Ame no Minaka Nushi.

"Mak-maksudnya, lambat laun segel itu akan terlepas dan Kurama bebas?"

Kulihat dewa mengangguk.

"Dan Uzumaki Naruto bukan lagi makhluk daim."

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

Aku berlari semakin cepat. Padahal tubuhku sudah letih, perutku lapar, dan yang terpenting kakiku sudah kesakitan meminta waktu istirahat.

Sembari terkadang menoleh ke belakang, aku memacu langkah. Napasku kian tidak berasa. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah memasuki deretan pepohonan lebat. Bukan hutan, melainkan hutan buatan. _Ah_ itu hutan juga bukan? Lupakan.

Setelah meyakinkan diri tidak ada lagi yang mengejarku, aku duduk di salah satu akar pohon. Mataku memejam dan aku berusaha mengatur napas. Kudengar gemerisik suara air dari jauh. Lantas aku membuka mata, bangkit dan dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan. Mencari ke mana sumber suara tersebut.

Mata ametisku berbinar bahagia saat menemukan aliran sungai yang deras. Indah dan menenangkan. Aku duduk di tepinya, mengambil air dengan dua telapak tangan yang kusatukan dan meminumnya. _Ah_ segarnya, aku merasa tenggorokan yang panas ini kembali terisi. Sungguh bagai oase di padang pasir.

Setelah puas minum, aku merebahkan tubuh di rerumputan tepi sungai. Lantas pandanganku menerawang langit cerah, tepat kala otak memutar ingatan. Kejadian demi kejadian dalam hidupku, sungguh tidak dapat dikatakan baik.

Aku hidup bersama keluarga kaya raya, Hyuuga namanya. Klan ini adalah salah satu klan kuno yang dihormati di penjuru Kumo. Aku anak sulung dari keluarga utama. Hidup bergelimang harta dan mewah sudah biasa bagiku. Tentu saja, aku adalah tuan putri.

Hingga satu bulan lalu terjadi peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur aku hidup. Hyuuga diserang di tengah malam buta. Seluruh _mansion_ dibakar habis, menghanguskan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang terlelap di dalamnya. Sisa anggota Hyuuga yang melarikan diri dan tertangkap, ditebas dengan _katana_ di tempat. Tidak ada manusia Hyuuga pun tersisa. Aku yang saat itu baru pulang dari acara kemah sekolah, hanya mampu tertegun menatap kobaran api dan pembantaian anggota keluargaku. Aku hendak berteriak dan menerjang sebelum tubuhku digendong paksa dan berlari menjauhi komplek. Sepanjang jalan aku menangis, apa yang terjadi, siapa yang dengan tega melakukan ini, pikiranku bersatu dengan tangis yang semakin menggugu.

Sampai kurasakan tubuhku diempas perlahan ke bumi.

"Hinata- _Sama_."

Aku terkejut, kutatap sosok pria muda yang baru saja mengangkat tubuhku. Wajahnya penuh sayatan pedang dan napasnya memburu. Matanya sayu mengantar kelopak untuk menutup.

"Ko?" panggilku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku sebelum ia tepis. Ia menunjuk pada dermaga, bukan, pada sebuah kapal yang lampunya menyala.

"Kapal terakhir menuju Suna. Pergilah!"

Aku tidak paham. Mengapa ia menyuruhku pergi?

"Tapi ..."

"Pergi!" bentaknya.

Sungguh tak pernah aku mendengar Ko berbicara dengan nada tinggi apalagi membentakku. Aku mengangguk terpaksa dan berlari menuju kapal itu. Beberapa langkah aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat tubuh Ko terbujur dan tak lagi bergerak.

Aku menangis, tetapi kuusap air mataku cepat. Bukan saatnya! Aku harus menyelamatkan diri.

Kapal itu pula yang membawaku sampai ke kota ini. Kebingungan dan hidup luntang lantung sebab aku tak memiliki siapa pun di sini.

Dua tiga hari aku masih merasa sial, tetapi hari berikutnya aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Tidak ada yang akan peduli pada gelandangan sepertiku di kota besar ini. Tidak ada yang akan memaklumi meskipun aku seorang Hyuuga. Ya, warga kota ini tidak tahu siapa itu Hyuuga.

Aku berlarian ke sana kemari mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi diri. Begitulah akhirnya aku berusaha bertahan.

Hidup di dunia yang keras dengan persaingan kadang menimbulkan perselisihan yang menegangkan, meski awalnya hanyalah masalah kecil yang tidak berarti. Seperti saat tadi misalnya, aku berlari menghindari kejaran para pria kasar yang merasa marah hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan rokok mereka. _Ah_ , hidup sekejam ini. Seandainya saja Hyuuga masih ada.

Mengingat keluargaku, aku jadi menangis. Ayah yang keras kepala dan tegas, adikku Hanabi yang manja dan cerewet, Neji- _Nii_ sepupuku yang angkuh tapi penyayang. Setiap kenangan bersama mereka melintas, membuat tangisanku semakin keras.

"Hei."

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak. Pandanganku bersirobok dengan netra safir yang menyala indah. Aku merasa takit dan bingung. Apa orang itu komplotan pria kasar itu? Apa mereka menemukanku? Aku berkerut.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat," ucapnya dengan nada tenang.

Kulihat ia berjalan mendekat. Tak sedetik pun aku melepas pandangan dari netra safirnya. Kulihat ia terdiam menatapku.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?"

Ia tersentak dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Lantas tersenyum, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menggigit bibir ragu. Namun sepertinya ia bukan teman para pria kasar itu. Aku menyambut tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," balasku.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

Sejak hari itu aku hidup bersama Naruto- _san_. Rumahnya sederhana, bisa dibilang kecil, bertolak belakang dengan rumah Hyuuga. Pekarangannya luas, sering dia manfaatkan untuk bercocok tanam. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto- _san_ yang terlihat kekar dan pemurung itu mampu merawat tanaman. Namun kadang sifatnya agak liar, maksudku ketika mencari makanan ia tidak pernah membelinya di pasar. Ia memilih pergi ke hutan untuk mencari buah-buahan dan berburu rusa, atau memancing ikan ke sungai. Hidupnya seperti makhluk primitif. Pernah aku menanyakan perihal itu padanya, tetapi yang kudapat hanya muka sedihnya sebagai jawaban. Jadi aku tidak lagi mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, tak acuh betapa rasa penasaranku membuncah.

Terlalu lama menjalani hidup seperti itu tentu membuatku, si tuan putri, jengah. Bayangkan saja, aku harus makan makanan segar dan kadang mentah. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu hingga aku terpaksa belajar mengolah makanan-makanan tersebut agar menjadi layak santap. Setiap kali Naruto- _san_ pergi berburu, aku selalu keluar dan pergi ke pasar. Dari sanalah aku belajar bagaimana mengolah bahan mentah menjadi matang. Kadang aku juga bekerja membantu beberapa pedagang, mendapat upah dan menggunakan upah itu untuk membeli bumbu masakan. Jadi saat Naruto- _san_ datang, aku bisa mengolah hasil buruannya dan menjadikannya enak dimakan.

Rupanya bukan hanya aku, Naruto _-san_ juga terlihat menikmati masakanku.

"E-enak sekali," ucapnya sekali waktu.

Aku merasa bahagia. Senyuman di wajah tampan itu selalu menghangatkan perasaan dan hatiku. Juga degupan berpacu laju dari dalam dadaku. Aku meremas tempat jantungku berada. Perasaan apa ini?

Apa tanpa sadar perasaan ini muncul dalam diriku? Sejak kapan? Aku menghapus pikiran seperti itu. Umur kami terpaut jauh, aku mungkin hanya mengaguminya.

Lambat laun, waktu berlalu. Aku beranjak remaja menjelang dewasa dan kulihat Naruto - _san_ tetap tidak berubah. Hanya kumis dan jenggot saja bertumbuh dari wajah kecokelatannya. Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Kuabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dan memilih menikmati tiap gerak tubuhnya.

"Hinata?"

" _Ah_ iya Naruto- _san_?"

Aku terlonjak. Pipiku menghangat, pasti sudah memerah karena merasa malu ketahuan menatap laki-laki itu. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan pakai embel-embelitu saat memanggilku. Kesannya aku ini tua sekali."

Ia menggembungkan pipi tirusnya lucu. Aku tertawa tertahan.

"I-iya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Kulihat pipinya merona, meski hanya sesaat. Mungkinkah ia malu? _Ahahahaha_ lucu sekali jika benar begitu.

"Na- _nah_ , begitu lebih baik. Aku akan ke Konoha."

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Ke makam?"

Ia mengangguk lalu membetulkan pakaiannya. Pantas saja ia sudah rapi pagi-pagi seperti ini, rupanya ia hendak ke makam kedua orang tuanya.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, yang aku tahu hanya sebatas apa yang ia ceritakan. Tentang ia yang telah yatim piatu sejak kecil dan kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan di Konoha. Aku mengangguk tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Sembari berkata seperti itu, aku meremas lagi dadaku yang berdegap gempita. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di dekatnya, rasanya aku tidak ingin berlama-lama ia pergi, rasanya aku ingin selalu di sampingnya dan menjadi alasan untuknya bahagia.

Mungkinkah?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," sambungnya.

Ia melangkah keluar rumah dan aku menatap punggung lebarnya.

Aku ... jatuh cinta padanya?

Pemikiran seperti itu saja sudah nyaris membuatku pingsan.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

"Ayo cepat, Naruto- _kun_ ," teriakku kesal.

Malam ini kami ingin pergi melihat pesta kembang api di pantai Suna. Naruto- _kun_ yang baru saja mendapatkan uang hasil penjualan daging rusa mengajakku sepulang dari pasar tadi siang. Aku tentu saja mengangguk antusias.

Sejak sore aku sudah mempersiapkan diri, mandi dan memakai _kimono_ lavendel yang pernah Naruto- _kun_ belikan untukku, menyisir rambutku rapi dan menambahkan hiasan bunga besar di atasnya.

Sepetang ini aku sudah siap dan menunggunya, sepetang ini pria itu malah belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Naruto- _kun_!" panggilku lebih keras.

"I-iya Hinata, sabarlah sedikit."

Tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari ke arahku. Ia memakai _hakama_ hitam dan membalutnya dengan _kimono_ warna senada.

"Lama sekali," keluhku.

Ia hanya tertawa konyol dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayo jalan," ujarnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Seraya berbincang panjang lebar layaknya teman dekat. Wajar bukan? Kami memang teman dekat, sedikit mirip pasangan kekasih sebenarnya. Bayangan tentang kami menjadi sepasang kekasih membuat jantungku kembali memacu detak, rona merah kurasa menjalari pipi tembamku, aku terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

" _Ah_ ti-tidak," elakku.

Semalam itu kami duduk di antara keramaian manusia yang memadati pinggir pantai. Pantai Suna memang terkenal akan keindahannya di malam hari. Selain karena banyaknya tempat peristirahatan klasik di beberapa pesisirnya, lampu yang dipasang secara frekuentatif pun memiliki nilai artistik tersendiri. Terlebih saat ada pesta kembang api di setiap pertengahan musim panas. Pantai ini tampak lebih meriah daripada biasanya.

Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ memandang penuh gumaman pada tiap bentuk kembang api di langit. Sesekali memandang berkeliling, arean ini didominasi oleh pasangan remaja yang sedang berkasih-kasih. Mereka duduk saling menempel dan bergelayut manja. Timbullah rasa iri pada diriku, ingin rasanya bisa seperti mereka. Terlebih udara dingin di malam musim panas yang nyatanya mampu menembus lapis _kimono_ ku. Aku terdiam menggigit bibir, tapi tatapanku melayu pada pasang kekasih tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuhku tertarik, kulirik cepat tangan kekar Naruto- _kun_ di bahu kiriku. Dan detik berikutnya aku sudah bersandar pada dada bidang sang pria.

Aku bergeming, tak mampu melakukan apa pun. Ini manis sekali, pelukan Naruto- _kun_ hangat dan menyenangkan. Wangi tubuhnya juga memenuhi penciumanku, aku memejamkan mata tersenyum walau kuyakin wajahku memerah pekat.

Lama aku menikmati perlakuan pria ini, dia diam tak mengeluarkan patah kata apa pun. Degup jantungnya melaju kurasa.

"Sepertinya dia juga gugup," batinku.

Sampai pesta kembang api berakhir dan kami harus pulang. Aku sedih, rasanya saat-saat seperti ini tidak ingin kuakhiri.

"Tuhan, jika Kau berkenan, izinkan aku mencintainya dalam kekekalan," doaku dalam hati.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

Sehari ini aku gelisah. Sejak malam pesta kembang api perasaanku kian membuncah. Aku merasakan dadaku sakit bukan kepalang. Lantas aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kuharap mampu meredakan rasa sakit ini.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Malam ini aku akan melakukannya.

Aku mempersiapkan diri dan mental. Jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kencang kala menunggu kepulangan Naruto- _kun_. Berkali-kali aku meremas kedua tanganku yang berkeringat dingin, berkali-kali aku ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, berkali-kali aku menatap cermin untuk melihat penampilanku. Aku cantik, seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasa rendah diri.

"Aku pulang ..."

Teriakan bariton dari pintu depan membuat jantungku seakan lepas dari kaitannya dan mendobrak dada. Aku menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang," ucapku.

Sebuah senyuman manis kusemat di bibir. Menuai balas senyuman canggung pria itu. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar jatuh padanya.

"Kau lelah?"

Aku membantu melepas jaketnya. Ia menurut. Kami berjalan dan duduk di ruang tengah. Dengan cepat aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambil makan malam untuknya.

Malam itu, tidak seperti biasanya, kami lalui dengan saling berdiam. Meski sesekali aku melirik padanya dan kulihat ia juga melirikku.

Sampai selesai makan malam, aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, katakan saja!"

Aku diam dan menggigit bibir bawah, menghela napas dalam dan mendongak. Tatapanku tajam pada iris birunya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto- _kun_."

Hening

Hanya bulatan kelereng safir itu kian membesar. Bibir Naruto- _kun_ bahkan terbuka cukup lama.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan meremas kedua tanganku di pangkuan. Kulirik meja yang bergetar, artinya pria itu sedang gemetar. Kemudian suasana hening. Aku merasakan dingin kala sepoi angin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka dan menyapa rambutku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto- _kun_ ," ulangku ragu.

Suaraku lebih kecil dari kalimat sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Sebuah jawaban telak kuterima. Ingin rasanya aku menangis tapi kutahan. Perasaanku hancur dan hatiku bagai patah berkeping-keping mendengar penolakannya. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kudengar derit kursi yang bergeser dan langkah kaki menjauh, serta sebaris kalimat lirih dari bibir Naruto- _kun_.

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah mendengar pintu kamar Naruto- _kun_ tertutup, aku berjalan limbung menuju kamarku. Di tempat itulah aku menuangkan segala kegundahan yang ada. Aku menangis.

"Mengapa ia menolakku? Apa ia tidak menyukaiku? Lantas mengapa ia baik kepadaku dan wajahnya selalu malu-malu saat kami bertatapan. Apa ia mempermainkanku?"

Aku meracau, seiring air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi pualamku. Lama aku melarutkan diri dalam gulana, sampai kelelahan menghampiri dan memaksaku untuk menutup mata.

Aku tertidur.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

Kicauan burung dan seberkas sinar yang melewati celah tirai jendela kamar membuat mataku terbuka. Aku berkedip dua kali dan melirik ke sekeliling. Ternyata aku tertidur sejak menangis malam lalu.

Gawat, sinar matahari itu seakan mengingatkanku bahwa hari sudah siang. Aku terlonjak bangun dan keluar kamar. Bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan beranjak ke dapur. Namun belum sempat menyentuh peralatan memasak, aku menyadari suasana rumah yang hening. Alisku bertaut dan dahiku berkernyit.

Biasanya sepagi ini Naruto- _kun_ sudah membuat suara berisik. Ya semacam bersenandung sambil membersihkan peralatan berburunya. Setidaknya ada dua jenis suara yang harusnya kudengar saat ini, suara sumbang pria berambut kuning itu dan suara gesekan logam senjatanya. Senyap ini mengantar keganjilan, mencipta rasa penasaran di dalam hati.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Aku memanggil tanpa balasan. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dapur dan berkeliling rumah. Ternyata sepi. Jadi Naruto- _kun_ telah pergi bahkan sejak aku belum bangun.

Aku terhenyak.

Mungkinkah sebab kejadian semalam ia menjadi marah padaku? Ya Tuhan, aku merasakan penyesalan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik tidak kuutarakan saja perasaanku. Kupendam selamanya meski menyakitkan. Namun, bukankah lega perasaanmu ketika kau berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi ganjalan pikiran?

Aku mendesah, lalu menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan rumah.

Tengah hari baru Naruto- _kun_ kembali ke rumah.

"Selamat datang ...," ucapku menyambutnya.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibirku, mengetahui ia pulang saja sudah cukup memberitakan bahwa ia tidak marah. Aku bahagia, biarlah perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, asal aku bisa terus berada di sisinya dan melihatnya tersenyum itu lebih dari cukup.

"A-aku membawa ikan, lihatlah!"

Pria itu berseru sedikit canggung. Aku tahu ia cukup memberanikan diri untuk bersikap biasa, jadi aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berteriak gembira dan merebut ikan itu dari tangannya dan berlari ke dapur.

Ya

Biarlah ini menjadi perasaan yang kumiliki sepihak. Itu tidak masalah.

"Apa pun asal kau bahagia, Naruto- _kun_ ," gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan hidup masa aku kecil, aku selalu menyesali, terkadang menyalahkan Dewa atas takdir yang terjadi. Merebut kebahagiaan dan merebut orang-orang yang kucinta. Membuatku menjalani hidup yang cukup keras dan melarat. Aku selalu mengeluh.

Lalu perjalanan hidupku berubah, bukan lagi takdir melainkan seseorang yang menghampiri sebagai pengisi takdirku. Pria tampan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih dari paruh hidupku kuhabiskan bersamanya. Hidupku bahagia kendati perasaanku tak berbalas.

Kini aku sudah menua. Tubuhku renta, kulitku keriput, wajahku yang cantik menjadi jelek. Herannya, Naruto- _kun_ seakan tetap sama. Bukan seakan, memang selalu sama. Seusia itu dan tidak bertumbuh. Tubuhnya kekar dan sehat, rahangnya kuat, wajahnya tampan. Pria yang sama yang aku temui di tepi sungai ketika aku masih kecil. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ia rajin minum ramuan awet muda? Kurasa tidak ada ramuan apa pun yang mampu seekstrem itu menahan penuaan.

Aku terbatuk. Merasa sedih sebab aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Tubuhku berbaring di ranjang, lemah dan tak berdaya. Penyakit usia ini benar-benar merenggut hidupku.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggilku lirih.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hinata?"

Aku tersenyum. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Mendadak bulir air mata menetes di sudut mataku. Kulihat tangan kekar pria itu terangkat dan menghapus air mataku. Hangat, sentuhannya tak pernah berubah. Selalu hangat dan menenangkan. Namun, raut sedih kini menghias wajah itu. Aku merasa sakit, aku tidak suka wajah itu menampakkan kesenduan barang sedikit.

"Jangan bersedih," kataku.

Kuusap pelan pipi dengan goresan itu. Aku mendadak merasa beban berat seakan ditarik dari ujung kakiku.

"Inikah saatnya?" pikirku.

Aku membelai pipi Naruto- _kun_ sekali lagi, "Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Hadapilah setiap tantangan yang silih berganti di sisa umurmu. Jangan pernah bersedih sebab aku benci melihatmu bersedih. Bahagialah selalu, Naruto- _kun_."

Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar, matanya memejam menikmati sentuhanku yang merunut hingga ke rahangnya. Kusemat sebuah senyuman untuknya, menyambut netra safir itu ketika membuka.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Detik yang sama kala seluruh roh ditarik dari tubuhku.

Detik yang sama kala roh itu menjelma rubah ekor sembilan.

Detik yang sama kesadaranku kembali, kepingan jiwaku kembali, seluruh ingatanku kembali, dan wujudku sempurna kembali.

"Aku?"

"Selamat datang kembali, Kitsune sang pelayanku."

Suara bergema itu membuatku menoleh. Aku bersimpuh di hadapan Ame no Minaka Nushi.

"Yang Mulia," bisikku.

Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, lantas aku bangkit dan mengejar langkahnya dengan tetap menjaga posisi tidak mendahuluinya. Ia mengajakku memasuki kuil utama dan duduk di singgasananya. Sayapnya mengusap udara dan menampilan gumpalan asap yang teramat kukenali. Mulailah pergerakan lukisan itu terlihat. Perlahan kian jelas, terpusat pada satu titik.

"Naruto- _kun_?" pekikku tertahan.

Tubuhku kaku saat aku melihat sosoknya yang berjalan dalam kekosongan. Bagai mayat hidup ia membawa jasad manusiaku dan menguburnya di bawah pohon besar tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Setelah sempurna jasadku tertutup tanah, tiba-tiba air turun dari sudut matanya. Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, hingga tak terbendung lagi. Aku tidak percaya. Ia menangis. Naruto- _kun_ yang kuat itu menangis. Uzumaki Naruto menangis, dan itu karena diriku?

Ibarat aku bisa merasa apa yang ia rasakan. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Kenangan bersamanya saat aku masih menjadi manusia mendadak berputar.

Lama aku terdiam di depan lukisan itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa Ame no Minaka Nushi telah pergi meninggalkanku. Hatiku terasa sakit, wajah pria itu memerikan keterpurukan luar biasa.

" _Arrghhhhhhhhhhh_!"

Pria itu berteriak seakan merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Tangannya mencengkeram tanah di samping pemakamanku. Lantas kulihat ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada tanah itu. Semua ini membuat hatiku perih. Aku bahkan bisa merasa kuku, taring dan ekorku memanjang. Mataku menyala merah.

Lalu aku menangis.

Detik bulir suci mataku menyentuh lantai kuil, sangkala yang sama tetes hujan membasahi tanah yang Naruto- _kun_ pijak. Ini semua bagai hardikan Ame no Minaka Nushi sebab aku telah menyalahi takdirku.

* * *

 **-Sebuah Penyesalan-**

* * *

Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu merenung di kuil utama, setelah mengantar persembahan untuk Sang Androgini. Menyeka kerinduan dengan menatap layar lebar itu, memperhatikan saksama jengkal kehidupan pria yang aku sayang.

Pernah suatu saat aku bertanya pada Ame no Minaka Nushi tentang perasaan aneh yang kurasa, mengapa harus seperti ini padahal sejatinya aku sesosok malaikatnya. Ia menjawab bijak.

"Kau melanggar takdirmu, selalu ada akibat untuk setiap perbuatan."

Dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal. Semua adalah kesalahanku. Kini hidup Naruto- _kun_ malah semakin menderita. Penyesalan akibat perasaan bersalahnya, penyesalan akibat keengganannya mengakui perasaan. Ya, Naruto- _kun_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dulu. Ia pun mencintaiku. Pada satu sisi aku bahagia, tetapi pada sisi lain jelas aku merasa sedih. Secara langsung, aku atau kematiankulah yang membuat kehidupannya semakin menderita.

Mata piasku mampu melihat segel Kurama yang mulai memudar, yang artinya Naruto- _kun_ bukan lagi makhluk abadi. Ia akan mati di saat Kurama bebas sepenuhnya. Sayangnya, waktu itu terlampau lama untuk sebuah jiwa manusia. Butuh seribu tahun agar segel itu benar-benar terlepas. Butuh seribu tahun bagi Naruto- _kun_ untuk menjalani hidup dalam penyesalannya.

Menyadari itu aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku memang malaikat, tetapi sejatinya akulah makhluk pendosa. Seenaknya meminta keluar dari takdir dan berniat mengubah takdir manusia. Namun pada akhirnya justru aku mengacaukan segalanya.

Penyesalan itu tak pernah luntur dari hatiku. Ame no Minaka Nushi mengetahui ini tetapi ia hanya diam. Membiarkanku menyadari sendiri kesalahan.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Pak Tua?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk saja, menjadi kausa kebingungan bagi yang muda.

"Kau yakin?" ulang pemuda berambut seperti daun nanas itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Shikadai."

Shikadai mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah pria tua itu berbaring. Diliriknya tubuh renta itu dengan melas.

"Kau mau minum ini?"

Shikadai menyodorkan sekaleng soda yang langsung ditolak oleh pria tua.

"Hahahaha ... jangan bercanda dengan pria tua ini, Shikadai."

Shikadai mengendikkan bahu dan meminum soda tersebut.

"Shikadai."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Hah?"

Pria tua itu tertawa, "Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri atau berusaha menutupinya, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Seperti dirimu yang menyesal selama seribu tahun lamanya?"

Pria tua tersenyum. Mata birunya masih secerah mentari kendati gurat tua jelas membingkai. Pandangannya menerawang, pada sosok seorang wanita cantik dalam benaknya.

"Aku terkejut kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku telah hidup ribuan tahun."

Kembali Shikadai mengendikkan bahu, menenggak sodanya hingga tak bersisa, dan membuang kaleng soda itu ke tempat sampah di seberang jalan.

"Yang aku tahu kau tak pernah berbohong, maka aku percaya apa pun kata-katamu meski itu mustahil bagi akal sehatku."

Pria tua kembali tersenyum, "Jangan sedih ketika aku pergi nanti," lanjutnya.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?"

Shikadai bingung ketika pria itu menatapnya sendu.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Shikadai. Itu mengurangi beban hidupku yang penuh penyesalan selama 1000 tahun ini. Meski aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti."

"Hinata?" celetuk Shikadai

Helaan napas pria tua terdengar. Lantas ia mengangguk.

"Ingat pesanku tadi ya."

"Hahh? Memangnya kau mau ke mana sih Pak Tua?"

"Waktuku sepertinya sudah habis."

Tak berapa lama hingga mata pria tua memejam. Shikadai menatap datar wajah tua itu sebelum melirik pangkal lehernya yang sudah tak lagi bergerak.

"Merepotkan," desah Shikadai.

Percakapan yang terdengar bagai sembilu di telingaku. Aku tersenyum nyalang mendengar keinginan terakhir Naruto- _kun_.

"Meski aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti."

Kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku malaikat pelayan dewa yang bernaung di Takamagahara, sedang ia manusia biasa yang setelah mati jiwanya akan tinggal di Yomi.

Kenyataan yang menamparku, membuat aku tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah seabadi hidupku.


End file.
